The Potion Master's secret
by sophandfjord
Summary: Proffessor Snape has a daughter. One he has hidden from his own life and others in order to protect her. But is that the only reason she has remained a secret? What will happen when she joins hogwarts and she discovers the truth about her most hated proffessor. How will Severus react with his daughter knowing the truth? Rejection, Hurt, Sadness? (Please review if you like it!)
1. Chapter 1 - The Raven Haired girl

Chapter 1 - **The Raven haired girl.**

Within the confines of a muggle orphanage - inhabits a very special witch.

 _Darcy Smith._ Unbeknownst to her, holds the key to her greatest desires. She has never had a family, the only information she beholds of her past is one of which states in her personal file; the only possession she holds as her own.

Her personal file reads:

 _ **Full Name** : Darcy Smith_

 _ **D.O.B** : 25th December 1994_

 _ **Previous Address** : UNKNOWN._

 _ **Mother** : UNKNOWN._

 _ **Father** : UNKNOWN._

 _ **Next of kin** : UNKNOWN._

 _ **Location found** : St Mary's Church._

 _ **Description of child** : A newborn baby found swaddled in a blanket, left with a note which simply read 'Darcy' and a _

_single white rose._ _She was close to death with hypothermia, umbilical cord had been severed - she was left on the front_

 _step of the church, possibly in the early hours of the morning. The baby was discovered on Christmas_

 _morning by a parishioner._

 _ **Current Address** : St Mary's Orphanage, London._

Darcy had read that document more than a thousand times since she had acquired it, by means of deceit no less, but she didn't care, she had nothing to lose. However it wasn't enough, she needed to know more. _'Why was I left with a white rose?_ _What does it symbolize? Who is my mother and father? Why did they leave me here alone?'_

On Darcy's 11th birthday she promised herself she would not stop until she found the answers she was looking for. Living in an orphanage with 40 other girls is undeniably difficult. Darcy is a very quiet girl - an introvert would be the correct assumption. She has very dark long black raven hair, an unduly slender frame - far too slender for a girl of her stature and age. She has blazing blue eyes set on a well sculpted pixie-like face, her mandible is short and fine, her nose is slender and ever so mildly hooked - but in proportion to her other features. She was unaware of how beautiful she was. Although growing up with very few people she could call her friends and an introverted lifestyle - It was hardly surprising.

She knew she was different somehow. She could do things the other girls couldn't - She recalled a time when one of the orphans- Scarlet, had tried to steal her lunch. Upset- Darcy tried to hold her emotions in, but she was just so fed up of being bullied and the feeling of despair, she allowed herself to let the anger and hurt get the better of her- unfortunately for Scarlet she was left with a pig's nose and tail.

As frightened as Darcy was at what the hell had just happened, it had the preferred effect - She was left alone. Darcy found it hard to make friends, but when she did they were taken away from her - Fostered or Adopted. In the 11 years Darcy lived at the orphanage, no prospective family ever looked her way. When she was younger she always wanted to be picked, she would wear her prettiest dress, Well whatever she could find in the orphanages lost and found, but after years of trying she was never chosen. Over time Darcy learnt she mustn't be worthy of love. She thought maybe that's why she was abandoned and left for dead.

In the past year Darcy had become more and more subdued and depressed. Then one day there was a letter..


	2. Chapter 2 - A glimmer of hope

Chapter 2- A glimmer of Hope

Darcy awoke early one August morning as she usually did - ensuring she would have a chance to use the bathroom before the others. She considered herself to be at the bottom of the 'pecking order', so to speak. She had her persistent dream, again. It was becoming routine almost, she had the same dream each night for the past two weeks and she had no understanding why. Within the dream was a dark haired man, he had a ferocious, anguished face, with dark piercing eyes, all she could remember was those eyes.

She could never see what was happening in the dream, why there was shouting, the dark haired man wearing a billowing black cloak always hid her view, but strangely she could feel the different emotions associated with the setting. Afraid, Anxious, panicky - and then she woke up. Breathing hard, lying in a pool of sweat she opened her subdued blue eyes and looked up at the dark wooden beams, the patches of mold in the ceiling were becoming more prominent, she thought in an effort to try and calm her erratic breathing.

She closed her eyes again taking a deep breath, making a silent wish, ' _Please give me the strength_ '. Sitting up slowly she felt her abdomen grumble, she sighed. She was so mentally drained, when it came to food she just couldn't bring herself to eat. _What was the point?_ A rhetorical question, as always. She swung her frail legs over her'bed' if you could call a flat child mattress on a old rusted frame, a bed. Her patellas were prominent, suggesting she hadn't eaten properly in a long while. She rubbed at her neck and pronounced scapula with her hand, She placed her bare feet onto the old degraded wooden floor, being mindful of the nails that had sprung through the floor boards.

Silently she stepped towards the bathroom, courteous not to wake the other girls. Once she made her way to the damp confines, she closed the door as discreetly as possible - she let out a deep sigh of relief as she leaned her small frame against the now closed door.

Slowly Darcy continued her morning routine, she had a brisk luke warm shower, she longed for the day she could enjoy a satisfactory hot shower. She washed quickly, shivering, she dried herself and put her dirty unwashed clothes back on. Today was Sunday and washing day wasn't until tomorrow, and with only one set of clothes, a tattered old t-shirt and stupidly long trousers, Darcy did what she had to do in order to survive the last 11 years of her existence.

She speedily brushed her teeth, used the toilet and exited the confines of the bathroom. Soundlessly she made her way back to her bed, picked up her secondhand mary janes and tattered patterned coat from beneath the bed and retreated to the garden. It was only there did she feel free, it was a large open space with very few landmarks - there was a greenhouse in the far corner, a large oak tree situated in the middle, and towards the bottom of the garden a bench which sat next to an old decrepit fountain.

This was Darcys favorite place to be, the solitary confinements of the garden, away from the prying eyes of the other girls and the numerous social workers. She stalked over to her most treasured place and sat with urgency onto the bench. She was at one with her thoughts, Darcy allowed herself to daydream. This was all she had to keep herself from going insane, she had no one to talk to. She thought back to her dream, what does it signify? The dark haired man almost looked familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on why. She could never quite see the features of his face, all she could focus on was those eyes.

She thought back to why everything was so secretive, even her personal file, it was hidden away from the other girls files, they were easy to find. But hers - it was hidden behind a bookshelf, if she hadn't have been hiding under the office desk when she heard footprints approaching that night, she would never have found it.

Her eyes began to focus once more, on something rather odd. She looked up to find a beautiful snow white owl circling the ground of the orphanage; _can it be? I'm definitely going mad_ , she thought. But then she heard the softest of chants, the owl was circling her,' _Hoot hoot_ ' it's chants becoming louder and louder as if it recognised her. Then all of a sudden it came hurdling towards her, it had something attached to its leg, a piece of string was holding what looked like an envelope. The owl sat beside her on the arm rest of the bench, holding out its leg, looking intently up at Darcy. Carefully she surveyed its features, it was so unlike anything she had ever seen before in books, the owl sat very proud, its eyes never leaving hers. Darcy lent forward to retrieve the envelope, being as gentle as possible, by far this was the most surreal situations Darcy had ever been in.  
Once the string was untied around the creatures leg, it made a gentle hoot and softly turned and flew away. Darcy not noticing the elephant in the room, looked down at the envelope and focused on the writing for the first time.

It read:

 **Darcy Smith**

 **St Mary's Orphanage**

 **London.**

Startled Darcy gasped. " _What is happening?_ ", she quietly said with a raspy voice. She couldn't remember the last time she had spoken, inwardly she was shocked at how foreign her voice sounded to her.

Suspiciously she started to slowly open the envelope. Inside she found a letter, she paused a moment afraid of what was written within - with a deep breath she unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Miss Smith,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _The school term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 1st August. There is no easy way to inform you - You are a Witch Darcy._

 _I am aware you are muggle-born and know nothing of this other than accidental magic perhaps - therefore a friend of mine, Professor Snape, will be coming to collect you on the 31st August in order to help you to obtain all the necessary equipment and ensure to board the right train,_

 _Once you arrive at Hogwarts via the Hogwarts express - I will be waiting in my office to speak with you._

 _You must understand, it is long overdue._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster_

..Darcy gasped and re-read the letter, _'could this be? It would definitely explain certain things, I'm a witch?'_. She kept reading those words over and over again- ' _There is no easy way to inform you - You are a Witch Darcy.'_ So many thoughts ran through her mind, _'will I get to meet my parents, maybe I will gain some answers, I have to know - I promised myself'_ Hastily she sent her reply accepting her place at Hogwarts, luckily the snow white owl was situated in the nearby oak tree, It must have been waiting for her, she thought. Once she had attached the envelope to the owls leg it flew away with all her hopes and dreams held within. Today was August 1st, she hoped she would still be accepted. She wanted so badly to be accepted.  
Then a question came to her, _Who is Professor Snape_? - Intrigued she took a deep breath and for the first time in a long time, Darcy allowed herself to feel a glimmer of hope.


End file.
